Patch Notes 6.8.18
*UPDATE: 6/8/18 - PS4 Patch is now live *UPDATE: 6/11/18 - XB1 Patch is now live =General Changes and Bugfixes= General *PS4 Medium Bloody Skins have been re-enabled *PS4 Improved VoIP functionality *PS4 Fixed a bug where the idle timer was not working properly *Addressed several issues that were causing crashes *Including the crash that occurred on startup for XB1 *PC Fixed an issue that caused SteamVR to activate when the user is launching the game with a VR device connected. *Improved consistency with the mute function *The following emotes will now loop properly **The Poppin’ Robot **The Cabin Boogie **Freaky Friday **Friday Night Fever **Sexy Sway **The Pumpkin Patch **The Running Man **Bouncin’ and Boppin’ **The Bel-Air **The Vincent **The Mia **The Low Down Jason *Addressed a bug that sometimes allowed players to select an unreleased Jason. *Fixed an issue with Jason holding his weapons incorrectly when weapon swapping. *Fixed an issue that caused Jason to become “shiny” when equipped with a bloody skin. *Fixed an issue with Part 5 Jason’s hands being “bright orange”. *Fixed an issue with Part 6 Jason’s mask strap being discolored. *Fixed an issue that caused Savini Jason’s clothes to “flicker”. Counselors *Fixed an issue with Medical Sprays not functioning properly. *Fixed an issue with Victoria’s pants changing into the incorrect pattern when the player equips the Sweater. *Fixed an issue where Tiffany’s swimsuit outfit was not able to be individually customized between the top and bottom. *Fixed a bug where Buggzy’s shoes would deform when performing certain emotes. *Fixed an issue with Jenny and Tiffany’s model in the character selection menu. Vehicles *Addressed the “Rubberbanding” bugs. Maps General *Increased the amount of shore spawners on each map. Note: These are the item spawners that are used to respawn weapons and repair parts when a counselor escapes or dies in the water. Jarvis House *Fixed an issue where players would incorrectly take damage when climbing out one of the windows in the Vacation House Pinehurst *Added a car blocking volume to the small bridge next to the Halfway House Single Player Challenges *Fixed an issue on Broken Down where Buggzy’s head and neck were slightly disconnected in the opening cinematic. *Fixed a bug on Lights Out where Speed Demon would become unobtainable after 1 minute. *Addressed an issue on Stargazing where Shelly would jump out the windows instead of using the front door. *Fixed a bug on Packanack Party that caused A.J. and Adam’s VO to play even after they had been killed. *Fixed an issue on Strip Poker where there could sometimes be a duplicate A.J. in the opening cinematic. *Fixed a bug on JASON IS HERE where Lachappa’s VO would play twice in the intro. *Fixed a bug on JASON IS HERE where Buggzy and Vanessa’s conversation was not playing properly. *Fixed a bug on JASON IS HERE where Buggzy would sometimes start sleepwalking for a few moments before falling back to sleep. *Fixed an issue on Vacation Party where the counselors may sit in mid air or behave erratically when Jason walked past the window by the side of the building. *Fixed an issue on Vacation Party where killing Vanessa during her conversation with Kenny would break Kenny’s AI. Sound *Fixed a bug where certain weapons would not produce the sound effect that occurs when Jason destroys a hiding spot. *Fixed a bug where the sound effects for doors, barricades, etc. would not consistently trigger. UI *XB1 Addressed an issue that was causing the morph reticle to disappear. *PC Fixed an issue that caused some of the emotes to be unclickable in the emote selection menu. *PC Added “Knife Throw” to the Keybindings menu. *PC The “Left” and “Right” movement key bindings will now properly affect movement while driving. Category:Patch Notes